


Getting to know you.

by Dhole



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: (Athenas arc), Elements of Fallout 2, Female Antagonist, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Slavery, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhole/pseuds/Dhole
Summary: "Getting to know youGetting to know all about youGetting to like youGetting to hope you like me"Everybody has a past. Athena is forced to forget hers. Tiberius tries to erase his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's a mainly backstory fic! Though it does contain some juicy legion lore too

Getting a tear in any item of clothing was frustrating. But when it was your antsy husband's cape, the problem had to be rectified immediately. Athena sighed, inspecting the size of the tear at the hem of the centurion's cape. What on earth had he been doing to cause a rip this big in the fabric. It was like somebody had stood right on it and forced a tear in the seams.

Athena laid the cape out on her kitchen table. Retrieving her sewing kit from the furthest kitchen draw. Often this kit only came out when Dakota's teddies needed emergency surgery. She had lost count of how many times Rambo's antlers needed to be sewn back on over the years. Beginning the careful patch job of Tiberius' cape. Athena hoped to get it finished in the next five minutes to begin work on dinner. A repaired cape and a good dinner would surely put her husband in a good mood. Tiberius emoted more over his ruined uniform than she ever had seen him do over anything else. Baffling.

The small pattering of sandals came from the hallway and into the kitchen. Athena continued her work aware Ace Dakota had entered the room.

“Are you okay, Kotey?” She called. Hearing his little sandals stop clicking on the tiles as he turned around to face her.

“Can I have juice mummy?” Came her son's response. To which Athena smiled and got herself up. Opening up the fridge and offering Dakota a choice of two different juices. Juice poured and getting him sat up at the table with her, she resumed her sewing. Occasionally her eyes would shoot up to Dakota, to ensure he was being careful with his plastic cup. She didn't want any spills while he sat so close to Tiberius' cape.  
“Mummy?”

“Yes, Kotey dear?”

“Have you dada always lived together?”  
Athena paused her sewing. Her throat now feeling very tight and dry.

“Well Kotey... No. We've both come from very, very different places...” She managed to explain. Sewing ceased completely. This wasn't a topic Athena was allowed to discussed. Tiberius forbade her to ever speak of her tribe. “But I came here and then I met your daddy.”

“How!” Ace slammed his cup down and starred at her eagerly.

“Well... I used to live with many other people. They were my friends and family. A little bit like how we live with all our neighbours here.”  
“Like how we have Garrus across the road and Captian Ignis and lady Sofia!” Ace chirped, to which Athena agreed and praised him.

“..Yes Kotey. ….Just like that.” Athena smiled, giving the boy's a hand a squeeze. Soon Ace Dakota pushed himself off the chair and waved bye to his mother, before trotting off back to the front room to continue his activities in there. Athena sat alone. Drumming his fingers against the fabric that rested on her table.

No. It was nothing like that. At all.  
She still remembers the day her tribe left their home to escape war...Only to run right into another one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing for the Wi-Wiyan tribe. When strangers intrude on their land.

**Wyoming. 2238**

“Come, come on!” Called the herder. Dressed in fur strips to protect her body from the elements. Thick layers of wolf fur covered her russet skin and umber hair. The great January freeze was underway. Soon Wyoming would be coated in a blanket of snow and Divinity needed to get the Big Horners into the constructed pens. Back in the heart of her camp. To be fed on reserves helping them pull through the winter until spring, when they would be re-released to graze on fresh pastures. 

Divinity walked ahead, the herd following behind her. The trust between woman and animal never stronger. As she marched on carrying her herding staff.

Various decorative poles came into view. Some had various skulls and animal hides wrapped around them. Often remains belonging to predators, to ward off cave wolves. Huge, fearsome canines with unhingable jaws. Or just the common coyote. Small, but still a troublesome pest to the Wi-Winyan tribe.

“Lets go! Come on! Up Up.” She called, as the horned animals followed behind Divinity. Trudging up a steep cliff that soon lead to the gorge the heart of their tribe was. The farmers looked up, the many women smiling and waving to Divinity. Who waved back in return and took the Big Horners into their pen. Which the tribe had built shelters from the hides of Deer and Wolves to insulate. Keeping their precious source of meat and milk war through the harsh freeze. Alongside a trough of hay.

“Divnity.”

The woman turned and smiled, seeing an older dark skinned woman donning a wolfskin headdress approaching her. Wisps of her grey hair peeking from under the faux teeth of the animal's leather jaw. The village elder. “Divinity, you have herded all our precious big horners safely back home... We thank you for your hard work.” The elder smiled, placing her wrinkled hand onto the taller woman's shoulder. “Your daughter is waiting for you. She is very excited to have you home again, dear.”

Divinity chuckled. Locking the Big Horners up securely. The fencing should surely keep the predators out and the herd in.

“Young Fawn heart always wishes to come with me on my trips. Maybe when she is older, I couldn't risk her with the predators. I didn't see any cave wolves, though. Not for days.”

“...That is strange. They do well in the winters... Such thick fur helps them in the snow. That fur we use to keep our people warm. “

“I'm sure the beasts will come crawling back. Perhaps they have been spooked, by the cats of the valley.”

“Possibly. Enjoy your rest, Divinity.”  
Divinity nodded and bowed, as the elder dismissed her. She couldn't wait for the feast at night, to celebrate the return of the big horners and the beginning of winter. The herder headed to her large home. A tent of animal hides and bones, along with old pre-war plastic sheets to keep out the water and snow. The scouts would often go out to find more useful tools to help the camp throughout the seasons.

“Fawn heart?” She called. Hearing the excited scampers of her little girl warmed her heart. The young six year old girl came running from her bed of straw pillows and blankets. Dropping the doll she held. Rushing into the woman's arms exclaiming 'Mother! Mother!'.

“Hello my darling!” Divinity said, nuzzling her cheek against her daughter's dark brown hair tied up in a tight ponytail.

“Mother you're back!” Fawn heart said again

“I missed you so, so much.”

“Yes I know, little one...” Divinity had to wipe at her eyes. Hiding back the tears of happiness of seeing her wonderful daughter again. Pressing a thumb against the black tribe markings under her eyes. “But I'm home now. For a long, long time. I promise, sweetheart...”

The call from the chieftain rung through the camp. Divinity looked up from the embrace, frowning. This sounded urgent. “Fawn heart, come. I think we are being summoned urgently.” She took her daughters hand, holding her daughter around the wrist. Divinity's decorated wrist jangled as the home-made jewellery rattled and clinked as Fawn Heart and herself walked to where a crowd of her many tribeswomen had gathered (And a small handful of the men who remained members of their tribe.)

Their chieftain stood centre of the camp. Holding her staff that donned many bright strips of ribbon. Her cape made of the hide of the legendary green gecko. Her headdress made of many feathers from beautiful birds of prey. She removed her feathered helmet, revealing her short blonde hair and multi-pierced ear.

“My people!” She called. Holding her hand up to greet her many family and friends. “Our scouts have reported some grave findings... The cave wolves, though dangerous to our herds and children, are a vital asset to the balance of nature. We need their fur for the cold! They keep the deer and wild grazers from pushing into our crops! ...Today we discovered bodies. Bodies of the wolves...scattered all across the plains. Nothing harvested. Just a mindless slaughter!”

The women and men gasped in horror. Angry and disgusted of such waste. The wolves did not deserve to be killed in masses and not even have their bodies utilized! Meat and fur...Left to rot. A waste of an animal's life. “We've spotted strangers in the lands. Donning skins of black scales. ...These people may have been responsible for the slaughter of the Cave Wolves.” Chieftain Swift Wind went on. Lowering her head, sharing her people's anguish.

“Elder. What do you advise we do?” Swift Wind lowered her voice, facing the village elder.

The older woman looked down in thought. Shaking the staff she carried.

“... We should be wary of these strangers, Swift Wind. Nobody who partakes in mindless slaughter is a reasonable being. We shall send scouts to watch them. Then take action from there.”

Swift Wind nodded. Accepting the Elder's decision.

“Our elder has spoken! Do not make any contact or engage these strangers. Until we know of their true intentions!”  
Back in the tent Divinity was preparing a meal of spiced vegetables over the tent’s small indoor fire. The great feast was called off, due to the shocking news of the Cave Wolves. It was considered a terrible tragedy to loose the Cave Wolves to poaching.

“Mama... Why are we sad the wolves are gone?” Fawn asked, stroking her fingers through her doll's horse hair. “They always hurt the sheep...”

“Well my child, every creature has its purpose in this life. From the most timid to the mighty and fearsome. To remove one, simply because we dislike it? It would upset the balance and cause the lands to become barren through overgrazing deer and big horner. Or we would become overrun with the wolves and coyotes. We should only ever take what we need and respect every other beings needs.”

“I understand mother.” Fawn smiled. Before the two sat down to enjoy the bounty of the farms.

* * *

 

 The children played together in peace. Young girls gleefully tackling the only boy down while excitedly declaring him caught. They let the boy up after his many screams of protest. Not before letting his thoughts on girls be known.

“You girls are so mean and never give me a chance!”

“It’s not our fault you stinky boys can’t fight!”

“That isn't true! Some men fight!”

“Yeah. Some but not all. None will ever be better than Chief Swift Wind!”

Jesting continued as the boy screamed and tried to tackle the girl teasing him. Prompting a chase through the village. Chickens panicked and scuttled to get out of the stampeding children's way. Women and men grumbled as they were nearly knocked over by the tiny terrors. The children came hurtling up to Divinity's plot, nearly taking the woman by surprise herself. As she and Athena were finishing tanning a freshly skinned coyote hide. Scrapping sharply pointed rocks to get blood residue off of it.

“Hello there young ones!” Divinity called as they came rushing up to them both. “You must be here for Fawn, yes?”  
“Come play Fawn! We're chasing the boys!” The most boisterous girl said while she giggled.

Fawn looked to her mother. Who smiled and nodded.

“Go on.”

Fawn let out a happy chirp before rushing to go join her many friends. Bidding her mother goodbye as she scuttled off. Running into the wilderness the children had little care for the borders their elders set out. Far too much enjoying tumbling down the hills. Squealing as the frosting river splashed against their feet as they dared each other to run across it.

They were blissfully unaware of a lurking danger. Watching the young ones at play. The hidden figure edged closer from the thickets. His attire was slick black. Scaled armour from the hide of a death claw. He lifted his hand discreetly, signalling over another man wearing matching armour.

“Should we take them live?”

“...Not the boy. Weak. Scrawny. Wouldn't last more than two winters.”

“So the girls then.”

“Yeah. This tribe is mainly women. They won't miss their offspring 'going walk about' right...?” They both shared a snicker. Proceeding to slide down the frosted hillside. Down to where the children played. Still they hadn't seen the black coated predators prowling closer and closer towards them.

Fawn gently ushered a small frog she rescued from the other’s mayhem back into the brook. It would’ve been a very flat frog if she hadn’t intervened in time. As the tiny creature hopped away, the water behind the small girl broke. Fawn craned her head around. Expecting it to be Fair Step, playing a stupid prank.

Not Fair Step. Men. Huge men. The ones Swift Wind warned them of. 

Fawn screamed and the men lunged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swift Wind wants to drive her enemies out. But discovers they're more ingrained than she had once thought.

The scream broke the calm forest air.

“Keep it down!” The stranger hissed. Trying to cover the squealing girls mouth.

“Don’t let them get away.” The smaller of the men hissed. Already beginning to pursuit the fleeing group. The children were fast and well versed in the land. Knowing what trees they would soon approach. What ground was solid and what was loose. The strangers- Did not. As he bounded after Fair Step scuttled around the trunk of a winding tree and out his sight. “Can’t hide from me girly!” He snarled, following her steps around the tree.

Only to fall right into a pit of brambles. Laced with sharp thorns. They couldn’t penetrate the thick hide armour. But easily sliced through the exposed flesh of his face and fingers, creating howls of pain and misery from the pit. 

Fair Step slowly slid herself down from the tree. She clambered up knowing of the pitfall below. Hoping the brute chasing her would fall right into it. It worked perfectly. The ground beneath her feet once more, Fair Step ran. Desperate to help Fawn Heart. 

Arriving at the same clearing they had been playfully playing just minutes earlier. Fair Step saw the wicked man trying to carry Fawn off. Snarling curses at the screeching girl. Fair Step swallowed, keeping herself out of sight behind a gnarled old tree, poking just in view to keep an eye on the intruding man. The other children were gone now. Hopefully safe ... And getting help. She should run too, the logical side of her brain tells her. ...But Fair can’t just let him take Fawn. She hesitated. Weighing up her options as her heart was in her mouth. 

“Hey!” She exclaimed. The man turned around. Fawn struggling and squirming against his bulky arm. “Let her go! Right now!”

Their assailant stopped. Slowly turning to face the brazen girl. Fawn saw her chance then and there. Driving her foot hard into his hip. The man cried out in painful shock, dropping Fawn to the floor. It was a heavy fall, she felt her arm jar in striking hot pain. But she dared not hesitate. Scrambling to her feet as her attacker howled miserably. 

“Lets run! Quick!” Fair gasped, taking Fawn’s hand and beginning to pull her along to safety. The man wasn’t down for long.  Snarling curses and slurs at the young girls as he advanced once more. 

A spear tore through the air. Whipping past the two frightened girls. Striking their abductor in the shoulder and pinning him to a tree. A painful scream escaping his maw. 

The children looked to each other. A mixture of confusion and fear among them.  They slowly turned to see their attacker. Pinned to the tree while wailing in mournful agony. The spear lodged into his shoulder blade decorated with colourful strips of cloth. The spear of Swift Wind! But… Where had it come from. 

A figure leapt from the heights of the trees. Landing expertly in a tuck and roll fashion. Short cropped blond hair. A necklace made from the bones of animals. Cloak of wolf’s fur. Swift Wind! The woman strode forward, breaking into a run and screaming at the invader. Brandishing a blade of animal bone. It slammed down into the bark of the, just a mere inch from the flesh of the man’s throat. 

Sweat beaded from his forehead. Terror befallen him. Would she kill him? Everyone stood in heavy anticipation. Fair Step and Fawn Heart breathed heavily, peering out from behind the old world tree.

“Leave. My. Lands.” Swift growled through gritted teeth. “Never return.” Burning loathing clear in her eyes for this man. Daring to harm her sisters’ kin. She retracted the blade, then ripped the spear from his oozing shoulder wound. A hard kick sending the man to the ground. Off he scampered, gripping his wound and gasping for air as he fled from the chieftain. 

Swift Wind nodded firmly. Her point made. 

The two girls approached their leader. Eyes slowly brimming from frightful tears. Swift turned, her stern expression now softening. Their frightened faces tugging on her heart strings. Swift kneeled, catching the two sobbing girls. 

“You’re safe now… It’s okay little ones.” Swift said softly. Holding the trembling young ones against her as they cried into the pelts she wore. “They’re gone. They are gone now.”

Taking each child’s dainty hand, Swift Wind lead them all home. Back to the safety of their village.

* * *

 The matter couldn’t go ignored. Children’s lives were endangered today. Swift Wind knew she couldn’t let these savages bring further harm to her people. For years their people had lived in peace. Her grandfather, to her mother, then eventually herself. Three generations without conflict with outsiders … Until now.

“Timber said there was another. Young Fair Step also said the same.” One of the warriors said. As they sat inside the chieftains tent, warmed by the soft glow of burning wood.

“He must have fled. I only attacked one, never saw another.”

“Fell in the thorn pit she said. Saying she tricked him into it.”

“To be fooled so easily shows these invaders have no knowledge of our land. They only wish to destroy it. Destroy  _ us _ .” Swift growled. Cleaning the last of the dried blood from her spear. “I don’t want to spill blood after so many years of peace and coexistence. But I Will fight for our people if these strangers lay a finger on any of them.” 

“And with you we stand, Chief Swift Wind.”

Across from the Chieftains tent, Divinity was dealing with the aftermath of a near abduction. While Swift Wind had saved her daughter and offered Divinity her full reassurance the threat would never come back. But all the same Divinity couldn’t eat. Couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t  _ be _ .  

Were they safe? Where these abductors truly gone? Why did they target her child? Was her child  _ safe _ ?  

Fawn hadn’t eaten either. Nor had she spoken of her ordeal. Instead she stayed tightly against her mother's side. Trembling, sniffling. Gripping onto her furred blanket with the occasional whimper. Her mother couldn’t fight back her own tears, as sickening anxiety overwhelmed her.

She could have lost her only daughter today. 

* * *

 Morning drifted by. There was no more sightings of the invaders. Though it brought no kind of relief to the tribe. Only worry, who knew where these people lurked. Ready to spring again. Yesterday's events had a knock on effect of mothers keeping their children inside.

Divinity was among the parents who kept their children close. Fawn Heart wasn’t eager to leave her home. Staying tucked up in under the furred blanket, her doll tucked closely against her wet tear stained cheek. She had hardly slept. Neither of the two had. Their dreams plagued with visions of reptilian demons shrouded in black, snatching up their family and friends. 

Something was brewing outside. The sound of various people gathering together outside the compound. Divinity rose from her shivering childs side, venturing over to the tent opening to investigate. There stood Swift Wing, donning her famous war cloak. A golden Cave Wolf pelt. Her best warriors stood alongside her, their eye markings indicating their role and skill. She was giving instruction to those in training and on general guard post duty. From what Divinity could see, Swift Wind was taking her warriors to hunt down the remaining scourge in their lands. Not taking this act against their children at all lightly. Swift spotted Divinity peering out of her home, taking this chance to finally speak to the woman heavily affected by yesterday's events.

“Divinity. My friend.” Swift said, her expression softening when she saw how exhausted and pale the woman was. “... I’m sorry we’ve not had the time to speak.”

“No, no… I’ve...Been with Fawn.”

Swift swallowed. A slow nod following.

“...I’m sorry I couldn’t get to her sooner.” It was said with such sorrow. All blame falling onto her for being in the area sooner- Not taking action sooner. “I’m going to fix this. Once and for all.”

“What if their numbers far exceed our own…?”

“I will have a solution. These are not things you need to worry yourself with, my dear. Focus on yourself and your daughter. ...You really should get some rest.” Swift advised. Placing a hand on Divinity’s shoulder. “Rest well my friend.”  Swift said, pulling Divinity into a hug. “I’ll be home soon.”

That was her last word before taking to the hills with her warriors. To defend what they held dear from the serpent invaders.

* * *

 An all male cave wolf pack moved through the valley. Zig zagging their way through the city of trees.  Hot on the scent of something that had moved through the area. Strange to the beasts, but sensing it may be an easy meal, they pursued it. Following the scent down the slopes of the looping hills.

The scent was alien. Big, perhaps the size of a male elk. But it was no elk. The dominant male found itself getting frustrated at its inability to work out just what it was trying to track. Its bumped nose was close to the ground, not letting a single whiff go untracked. The pack came to a clearing, ears twitching to catch all sounds around them. Blunt claws crunching on the hardened leaves as they paced further in.  The scent was strong in this area. What they were hunting, it was here.

Hackles raised on the lead male. Rows of ivory teeth showing through blackened gums. Goading the target out. A dry twig cracked from the left side. The six wolves spun around, ears all pinned back as they approached ever slower. They wanted the animal to see them, then run. If it had a herd, separate it. It was alone, exhaust it. The male poked its snout through what it thought to be a bush.

Fire. Sparks. Explosive fire. A splattering of blood across the eyes and muzzles of the cave wolves. The once pack leader’s head- or what was left of it, blown open. The body fell, blood oozing onto the cold frosted ground. A second shot, another cave wolf fell. One by one, the mutated canines dropped. Until none were left standing. Out of the bushes stepped a woman with a scarred jawline. Her haired shaved to the scalp.  Donning armour of a black deathclaw. The spikes that poked from the beast's face became shoulder pads for the woman. 

She pressed a boot against the destroyed skull of the first wolf. Blood pumped and its destroyed jaw hanged slack. Tutting in frustration, she turned to address the culprit.

“You’re meant to use the .308! Not the shotgun! Look at its face. We can’t sell that pelt back north now.” She scorned another figure who emerged from the ‘bush’, nothing more than an old camouflage sheet. 

“Have you seen the size of these fuckers skulls? You need a damned missile launcher just to crack their teeth. ...You think we’ve killed all of them? Getting rid of these weird wolves should ease up the deer and elk. Then they’re ours to hunt freely!” 

“Damn right.” The woman snorted. “Mike mentioned people live out in these parts after he came crying back. Ain't seen none though… Maybe we spooked ‘em off that day.”

“Scared ‘em maybe. But Scott never came back...You reckon they killed him, Scarlett?”

“Dunno. who cares. Didn't like that dumbass anyway. Now help me skin these things and get back to camp!” 

Scarlett grabbed the hefty canine by its large nape. Beginning to heave it along the frosted ground to prepare it. Her accomplice following along behind. Dragging one of the younger males by its tail. 

 

“Swiftwind! Chief Swiftwind!” 

The cries of her warrior alerted the blond and three more of her group. It sounded urgent, almost fearful. So Swift wasted no time calling for the others and heading towards the location her warrior was. 

What met her was a sight of horror. A bloodbath. Four cave wolves lay dead, still bodies remained furred. Nothing was taken… But their heads, all were decapitated. Swiftwind gasped, staggering back. The mindless slaughter she had been informed of, now she was looking it in the face. Swift kneeled, resting her weight onto her spear as her gently slowly traced the stiff body of the wolf. A silent apology to it for not getting here fast enough.

“Chief, the blood is still fresh… They are at least half a mile ahead. We can catch them.”

“Then we cannot waste time! Before they take anything else from the land!” Swift barked, quick to get onto the invaders heels. The brush and trees had been disturbed. Twigs and branches twisted and bent in unnatural ways. Swiftwind knew exactly the direction they were headed and where she could easily cut them off.  “Follow me. We can get a better vantage.” She told her followers, getting to her feet and marching ahead. A wave of her arm commanding her men and women to follow. 

This ends tonight.

* * *

 Stench of smoke filled the air as the tribe slipped through the wide mountain pass. Strong. Overwhelming. Forcing a good half of Swift’s group to cover their noses and mouths with clothing.  It got progressively harder to breath, but Swift knew it had been the right call to take a higher ground approach. For taking the dense National park’s lower pathway would have resulted in heading right into the toxic smog.

“Why is there so much smoke?” Winter’s Night asked. She was one of Swift Wind’s best warriors. “Do they dare destroy our forest as well as kill the animals our gods gave us?” 

“It would seem so…” Swift said followed by a heavy cough. The smoke was getting to her. “We need to get higher. Above the smoke. Come, climb the cliff sides.” She instructed.

One by one, the Wi-Winyan warriors made their way up the slippery cliff face. The coming winter storm had iced over the rock surface. Everything was far more difficult to navigate now. 

“Look chieftain. I can see a clearing… But that was not always a clearing.”  Called Winter’s, signalling the other woman over. “I can see… Structures too!”

As Winter's Night had said. They were overlooking a large, unnatural clearing in the middle of a city of trees. A thick black ring edged around the clearing confirming Winters original thoughts. They had destroyed parts of their forest… To put their own settlements. Swift kneeled down. 

Her brown eyes squinting down at the scorched shell of the land. She could see tents, but not made of typical hide like she, or allied tribes used. The colours of the material were bright and unnatural. Like something you would see in items that were from the old world. The next thing Swift spotted were mesh cages. Far too big to be used on any living animal. The invaders had made no attempt to live capture the Cave Wolves. 

Swift Wind’s brain was buzzing. Her skull ft like a hive of furious hornets. As she tried to understand just what these people were up to. 

“They are close to the Lycans. We need to warn our allies.” Swift instructed. Already turning back. 

“...You can’t do that, Swift Wind…”  Came the whisper of one of her warriors. his throat sounded croaky and hoarse. The words seemingly lodged in his throat.

“And why is that?!” The chief snorted, spinning around furiously. 

The man didn’t speak. Words failed him. Instead he pointed, towards the clearing they were observing moments earlier. Horror he held on his own features now were shared by Swift Wind. As she watched the Black Cloaks one by one force members of the Lycan tribe into the cage they had been observing over. Iron shackles attached to their hands. Thick collars around their throats.

Swift Wind felt a surge of nausea overcome her. staggering back into the arms of Winter’s Night.

_ Slavers. _

Slavers had captured their allies. Their friends. Destroyed families… Cultures. No- They could not be allowed to live as long she breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of power ends in conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING IN ADVANCE!! I'm sorry for the lateness and shortness on this chapter! I've admittedly found new games and gotten sucked into them...Oops. But chapter 5 is more exciting I promise you. This chap is just...a way of introducing characters who play a bigger role in Getting to know you.
> 
> Anyway exciting Semper Fi news! From now on I plan to adhere to a strict update schedule once I have a good buffer of chapters to post. So again this may be the last update for a while sorry! While I type up all a nice amount of updates for this Legion hell fest.

  Swift made it her priority to get home. Home to her friends and family and warn them of the immediate danger. Everything made sense now. Why they targeted the children and murdered their animals.  The animals were a way of starving them. Disrupting the balance of the kingdom. The deer overpopulate and become diseased and unable to be eaten. Their people would starve and become frail. The slavers could then pounce. 

‘History is repeating.’ The tribe elder told the concerned woman. Her ancestors once fought a similar struggle, in a time long since forcefully erased.

Swift Wind was enraged beyond words. She shook with volatile anger, secluding herself to her tent. Her spear thrown into the ground with enough force to penetrate the ground. The stick shuddering back and forth as Swift fell into her pile of furs. Needing this solitude to get valuable time to plan her next move. Snarling at that man to leave- He must have been laughing at her all the way back to the hole their slavers nested in. 

“Swift, love?” 

The call from her wife roused Swift Wind. Entering the room was Eagle. The woman she loved. Dressed in her evenings wear as it was late when Swift Wind returned home. 

“Eagle…” Swift smiled wearily. Greeting her wife with a tender kiss and hug. “I slipped out early… I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“Yes. Elder Two Foxes said… You found out where these invaders are held?” 

“Much more than that, Eagle.” Swift spoke. Her voice cracked as she spoke. Swift wind wanting desperately to believe what she saw was false A cruel illusion and nothing more. “So much more…”

“What? What did you see…?” Eagle asked. Placing her hand upon her wife’s trembling shoulder.

“They… They’re here to kill us all.” Swift stated slowly. Not once looking up to Eagle. “The Laycons- These evil beings rounded them up like animals! Putting them in cages and I did nothing! I stood there and did nothing!!” She screamed. Throwing her hands in the hair before sitting back down with an infuriated snarl. Hands gripping onto her head trying desperately to contain herself.

“What could you have done…?” Eagle whispered. “Going in then attacking what we can only assume is their camp would have been suicide. Now we know what they are, how many of them are here? You have the advantage, love!”

Swift Wind remained quiet. Eagle was right. Her group were not spotted, they knew where their camp was, but the slavers did not know where her people sheltered. A plan. Swift needed a plan. The chief shot up with speed, alarming her wife who was half way through rubbing her shoulders. 

“They in the deep forest. You know- At the edge of the gorge. They destroyed a good load of the trees to create their slave camp. If we can keep them from expanding further… Keep them in the hole they’ve dug themselves into. ...And let them become their grave. Eagle, come with me. We need to rally the warriors once more.”

* * *

 “You’re not serious.” came the bitter snarl of one of the men. A fierce slap around the back of his head from Winter’s.  Swift Wind nodded her appreciation to the older woman, not caring to even interact with that particular man, named Dax.

“I am very serious, Dax. We attack tomorrow night. In the meantime, a few select few of you will remain here. Ensuring the safety of our home.”

“And who will stay behind while you go gallivanting off?” The man sneered again, pushing past Winter’s to get into the face of Swift Wind. “Who will watch over our children? We’ll be spread out too thin!”

Beyond the chieftains tent. Three children spied from the cover of a tanning rack. Using the thick wolf furs as their own shelter. Fawn Heart, Fair step and Dax Jr all huddled together as they eaves dropped on their leader’s quarrel. The three of them sitting crossed legged, knees touching as they stayed together for warmth.

“Dad’s really mad…” Junior whispered, hearing Dax gain challenge Swit Wind’s choice.

“Maybe if he stopped doing that-”

“Doing what?” Junior snapped back.

“Constantly interrupting Chief Swift Wind. Like you just did to me! You’re copying him by interrupting me.” Fair Step told him, jutting her chin out.  Junior looked struck with out right frustration. 

“Dad’s not interrupting!” He squeaked loudly. The sheer volume made Fawn shush the two of them harshly. Bringing an abrupt end to their bickering.

“It took me ages to sneak away from mother. Don’t get us caught!” Fawn hissed. “We’ll never see what those bad men wanted if we keep yelling like that.”

“Junior started it...With his dumb dad…”

“My dad is not dumb! Shut up you idiot!” He screeched. Slamming his clenched fists into the grass beneath them. Making both the girls jump back slightly. Not used to the young boy’s temper such a dark turn. Junior was whiny, always complaining girls were mean and bossy. But never abrasive. “You witch!”

“Idiot!”

“Shush! Both of you!”

Too late. The out cry brought a silence to the leader’s tent. A quire of hushing rung from Swift Wind’s quarters. Before the tent flap lifted open and out stepped the woman herself. Her brown eyes scanned the area, finally stopping at the tanning rack. Fires close by illuminating three figures scuffling underneath the blonde pelt. She sighed with a shake of her head, before taking hold of the fur and pulling it from the rack. Causing the two children scuffling to immediately freeze and stare. 

“Up a little late, aren’t we children? Do your mothers know you’re here, listening in on my meeting?” She asked. Raising a brow sternly at the three children. Who all looked down chastised.  Swift Wind turned to Fawn Heart. The child quickly looked down not meeting her gaze. “And you of all people, Fawn… Sneaking out while your poor mother had the fright of her life yesterday.”

“...Sorry Swift Wind…” The youth all muttered in unison. 

“As you should be.” She said sternly.

Dax joined her side briefly. Looking to the leader with a look of wanting answers for the sudden hushing and halt to their discussion. Seeing his own son involved in this, the man frowned. His dark brows furrowing together.

“Junior. Why are you not with your mother?” The warrior asked. Hand meeting each of his hips. Indicating his crossness. “You have just interrupted a very important-”

“Dax. It’s okay “ Swift interrupted. holding up her right hand, bangles rattling. “I think we have said all that needed to be said. I have decided what our plan is and it will be done.”

Dax looked down. Unsure of his feelings. A mix of frustration and embarrassment. Only able to mumble a “Yes. Chief.”   

“Come, Dax.” the boy's father sighed. Taking the boy’s hand and leading him away from the two young girls. who Swift Wind intended to bring to their mothers. 

“Daddy… Why are so girls so mean…”

“What?” Dax grunted. as the two passed through the dying atmosphere of their home. 

“Fair Step always picks on me. All the girls do! I hate girls…”

“Strange thing to say. Your leader is a girl, Junior.” Dax explained, lifting open the flap of his tent allowing the boy to toddle on through. 

“But you don’t like Swift Wind…She's mean to you.”

Dax blinked. Shook his head and stared down hard at his son. The statement both baffling and offending him.

“I don’t ‘dislike’ chief Swift Wind!” He immediately told Junior, pointing a finger at the boy. “Having a different opinion doesn’t mean you ‘hate’ somebody. That kind of thinking is dangerous boy. Go to bed, I’ll have no more out of you with this  _ ‘girls are mean’ _ ,  _ ‘swift wind is mean’ _ nonsense.

Dax Jr slowly sloped away. Not looking back to meet his father’s stern glare. But his words stuck with the boy as he got into his bed of blankets and pelts. 

He wasn’t being dangerous. Swift Wind was the dangerous one and his daddy knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swift Wind faces her enemies head on. Her family make a break for safety.

The thundering of hooves erupted through the valley. Upon the back of a great elk, sat Swift Wind. This mount was her pride and joy. An elk with stunning russet fur and deep brown eyes. Its crown decorated with mesermising eight point antlers.  Behind Swift Wind was her platoon of warriors. Following on horseback. 

Some stayed in the village. To ensure the safety of those Swift wanted to protect most. The elderly and the young. She was willing to sacrifice a small amount of numbers to safeguard the weak left behind. 

“Onwards!” Swift barked. Pushing her elk to keep moving through the difficult terrain. In most riding situations Swift Wind would have the elk’s antlers sawn back, for ease of getting through the dense vegetation. But the elk’s antlers were deadly. A natural force that could gore anything that stood in her beasts way. Behind her horses carried the rest who were appointed to accompany her. 

“We’ll approach in plain sight?” Challenged Dax from behind. He’d been poking holes in everything Swift had done since daybreak.

“Yes. That’s right Dax.” Swift answered flatly. “The steeds won’t be able to manage the passage.”

“Ours would. In single file. But an animal such as the elk would have difficulty yes.”

“And once we get the horses up to the peak… How do you intend to get them down the cliffs for the perfect ambush? They are not cougars. They are horses. Unless you’re supposing we leave them to take their chances trapped on the cliffs as we struggle down the rocks.”

“...No. I-...I don’t know.” Dax sighed. Avoiding the eyes of those behind and before him. Knowing they looked on him with scorn for challenging the wisdom of the chief. “Forgive me, Chief.” 

“There's nothing to forgive.” Swift said bluntly. She didn't have time for such discourse. 

The group soon entered more open space. Allowing the hoofed animals to walk more freely, rather than in single file. Dax took the opportunity to catch up to Swift Wind. Not quite satisfied with how things had been between them both lately.

“Chief-”

“I told you I’m not angry. You had a suggestion, that is all.” The blonde explained, giving the elk a pat on its bulky neck. “Just not a very wise one.”

“Last night. I shouldn’t have spoken to you in such a way. I’m- Swift Wind I worry. We know nothing of these invaders beyond the cowards you apprehended and what we saw from the cliff tops! For all we know… They may want us to come. Some sort of...Lure. Perhaps leaving now is our best option.”

“Why should we leave? They are the ones who pillaged the land, slaughtered the animals and have some… Sick little slave guild set up! They are barbarians that must either be driven out, or exterminated.”

The elk she rode bellowed loudly. Almost as if in agreement with Swift Wind’s pledge. The rider smirked, again meeting its noise with a rub to its neck. “Now enough tattle, Dax. We’re close to their nest.”

**

“Mummy?”

Divinity looked up from her rucksack. It gradually filling with essential items for the journey ahead. Fawn stood behind her, her own bag packed. Divinity had taken strict instructions of what the young girl needed to take. This was not a journey to be taken lightly. There was a slight chance they would not be returning. As she had overheard Swift Wind saying to her group. 

“Are you done gathering your things, dear?”

“Yes, mother. ...Why do we have to move away? Aren’t we safe now the Chief is getting the bad people?” 

“It’s to keep us safe. They came far too close to our home just the other day. And with Swift Wind and most of our protectors away… We must hide away. As the young of animals do when the wolves come prowling.” Voices calling her name outside gained Divinity’s attention. The hearder stood and coaxed her daughter to do the same. Both gathering their packed belongings and heading out of their home. Neither sure if they would ever be returning to it. 

They were greeted by one of Swift Wind’s guards. He always stood by her tent at all hours, loyally protecting his chef.  He wore heavy armour that covered his ebony skin. Some parts bought from passing merchants, other parts made from the bones of the sturdiest of beasts. 

Divinity smiled at the man. Who in turn removed his horned helmet and offered his own smile. 

“Are you both ready to travel?” He asked. His voice deep and gravely. 

“Yes, Akicita. Me and Fawn are ready.”

“Come. The others are gathering at assembly point.” 

Akicita lead the two girls towards the group. Divinity looked back on their sight. The sight of now empty homes. Fires put out, nothing more than smouldering embers. Animals once penned taken back to the grazing grounds, so they would not starve in the tribe’s absence. Divinity never got to lead her own animals away. It pained her deep down, but it was for the best.  Much like them, the animals would have to brave new dangers alone. 

“I’ve never seen the place we have to go, mother. What’s it like?” Fawn persisted. Tugging at her mother’s clothing. “Is it going to be nice?”

Divinity mulled in thought. It wasn’t much. Just a smaller, makeshift campsite the hunting teams would rest at while stalking great elk for many days. She had not visited this camp in some time, going on two years. Divinity was just as uninformed as her daughter. 

“It is… Smaller. Smaller than our home, but will be just as fine.”

“How much smaller?”

“...Its size is just fine, dear.” Divinity reaffirmed. “The size of a home is not always important. So long as it is livable. Yes?”

A chuckle from Akicita came from behind the two. He had taken his place at the back of the traveling group. Ensuring nothing, or anyone attempted to get behind them. 

“Your mother is right, Fawn Heart. It isn’t permanent regardless. Just while the Chief drives a few rats out of our area.”

“Rats?” Repeated Fawn. Tilting her head curiously. Rats never bothered her tribe much...Often they were caught by coyotes, or the various guard dogs around the camp. 

“Not...Literal rats. Slavers. Evil things they are.”

“What is a slaver then…?” The young girl continued to ask. Breaking free from her mother’s hand and slowing to meet with Akicita’s pace. He looked to Divinity for assistance in explaining this to such a young being. Who in return raised her brows. He mentioned it, he shall explain it. 

“They believe they can just...Keep people. As property. They treat them worse than animals. They’re sick, hungry for old world greed.”

Fawn looked horrified. Big brown eyes wide with fear. 

“But why doesn’t somebody just stop them!”

“Because sadly, dear … There are many out there beyond our home who condone this practice. Even encourage it.” 

The young girl recoiled. Flinching away back towards her mother. Clamping her hand tightly around her mother’s. Terrified for all their lives. 

“Don’t fret. We’ve had these kinds come here before. They never last long in Wyoming.” Divinity explained. Pulling her furred head over her shaved head. “Like her mother before her,Swift Wind will vanquish this fresh evil.”

**

She stood watching from the dense shrubbery.  Dismounted from her elk as they let the steeds rest and graze. Swift Wind was so close to the gorge. She could smell the smoke waft through the calm air. Taste the stench of toxic fumes as the slavers burned material one should not . They were a parasite on her home, draining its resources and killing the life upon it. No more. 

“Winter’s, Dax … You two are with me. The rest of you, get to the other of the creek and ensure their nest is surrounded. I have no interest in captures. Only a victory.” Swift srood with confidence as she strode back to her mount.  

The man sighed. Not overly thrilled to be nominated. Deep in his heart, Dax knew the final outcome would not fall in their favour. Swift Wind had jumped too fast to opt for a battle. The slavers had hostages and little regard for their own. How do you win against an enemy with nothing to lose and everything to gain?

“Dax!”

“Coming, Chief…” 

 

As the trio walked behind, Swift began to reveal her plan in more detail from atop her elk. Again to Dax’s frustration. Rather having known these details back at home. Not at the belly of the beast. 

“I will enter their camp. Seemingly alone and vulnerable. Attempt negotiation over the freedom of our friends. You two will remain hidden in wait. When they- and they will… Refuse any kind of release...We attack. Their guard will be down. We have the advantage of both surprise and land navigation.”

“We’re in an open space…”Dax commented.

“So they’ll have no cover.”

“Nor will we when the attack is sprung.”

“Dax. You’re worried-”

“And you’re young and acting recklessly! Stop. Everybody just stop.”

Swift Wind pulled the elk to a stop. Winter’s turning herself to face Dax from the ground. Though baffled the young chief actually listened, he had to say his peace.

“We should turn back and leave.” He reaffirmed. “If we fight we will only suffer the same fate as the Laycons! This is a lost cause, Swift!”

“And instead leave those suffering to their fate?!” Swift snarled back. “People should complete the journey as free individuals… Not ...The property of corrupt demons. If you want to leave… Go.” She turned away, commanding the elk to walk on. Winter’s following after,who didn’t look at the man left with his mouth hanging open.  

“Swift Wind…” Winter’s looked up to her fuming chief as the two inched ever closer to enemy territory. “I’ll apologise on Dax’s behalf. I think he fears for his family.”

“He doesn't trust me. Or my leadership skills!” Swift barked back. Her grip tightening on the reigns. “I don't need that kind of doubt in such crucial times.” 

“I understand, Swift Wind. It is best he stays behind. What should he do when you order the attack?”

“Whatever he wants to do. His choice will determine his fate in my tribe at this point.”

Winter’s raised her brows. Harsh wording. But that was her choice, Winter’s would respect it. As one should. After a brief bout of silence Swift Wind stopped. They were mere yards from the unnatural opening of their enemies encampment. 

“Winter’s … This is where we part for now. Stay out of sight, stay safe my friend.” Swift exchanged a hug with the woman after a brief dismount. “...Go find Dax if you so wish. You’ve a better way of speaking to him than I. Just be sure to return, that fool with you or not.”

“Yes, Swift Wind. We wait on you.”

The blond nodded and remounted the elk. Which with a snap of the reigns walked on, into what would be soon become a battle ground.

**

It stunk. Their whole nest stunk of stale alcohol and rot. It reminded Swift Wind of the time they explored an old Cave Wolf lair. Littered with decomposing carcasses, it was odd for the wolves to leave food untouched for so long. Something must’ve spooked the mutant canines. Only now had this memory occured to Swift Wind and the pieces began to fall into place. These ...people… Had been here before. Tested the waters. Now anchoring in.

Her steed trotted quietly along. Overstepping a smashed liquor bottle, fresh blood dripping from its shards. There was no sign of the cages she had spotted the other day. Not a good sign, Swift had to swallow down the sickening dread that she was too late to save her friends from slavery. Her priorities changed, she needed to know where they were.

It wasn’t long before her presence was noticed. In their drunken state she had waltzed in seemingly unnoticed. Until a tall, lanky woman in spiked black armour stood up and gripped a fire axe. Her hair the colour of bright pink fabric and shaved at all sides of her head, forcing it to grow forwards and flop over her right eye. She was followed by another woman and man, whose faces Swift couldn’t see behind crude coverings.

“Well well! What have we got here!” The pink haired woman cackled. “Some brave asshole on a ...Uh.” The woman cocked her head to the side as she investigated the large antlered elk. “Cow- Thing.”

Swift Wind said nothing. Simply dismounting the elk and pulling her spear from the back of her. Pointing it straight at the throat of the sneering woman.

“Where are my friends.” Not asked. Demanded.

“Wow! Wow!” The woman laughed. Raising her hands mockingly, before pushing the point away from her as if it were not a lethal weapon. “You really are brave huh! You on yer cow and pointin’ weapons at people askin all sorts of shit! I love it! What's yer name, I like a brave bitch.”

“Tell me where you’re keeping those tribals!” Swift snarled. Ignoring the ‘pleasantries’ of this eccentric woman. “Tell me now.”

“Alright, bad bitch you mean business!” She cackled, prompting her cronies to laugh along with her. “Names Magenta. Use it. If you won’t tell me your name, I’ll just keep callin’ you what you are.”

Swift snarled, thrusting her spear back into Magenta’s face. Having enough of her behaviour. It sickened the chieftain. 

“Tell me. Or else, monster. Where are my friends. Where did you take those cages!”

Magenta smirked. Like she did not have razor sharp flint at her exposed throat. What Swift didn’t know was that she had done this many, many times before. All over the land. This was just annoying het up tribal in her eyes. One of many.

“Or what, bad bitch? You gonna rough me up the way she smacked a few of my boys around?” She asked sweetly. Her sly grin crafty with malice. “But you should know one thing, bad bitch. We women are a lot, lot smarter than grunts. That why they sent you, right? The men in charge too shit scared?”

“I  _ am _ the leader.” Swift said through gritted teeth. Talk, talk. Too much talking. Another second passing where this evil woman did not have a dagger through her throat. “I’m finished with your false pleasantries,  _ ‘Magenta’. _ If you will not release the Laycons then you will meet death at my spear, witch.”

The other woman cackled like a drain. Her laugh like nails down a board. She was not even phased by such a powerful threat.

“You think you’re the first person to point a lil’ wooden toy in my face and call shots? Nah. Only I get to do that.” Magenta began a fast pace around Swift, making the chief constantly have to twist to face her. Not once wanting to her eyes off this woman. “This smells ambush all over it. Lone woman approaches on a cow, not a single dumbass goon with her?”

“They’re called elks.” Swift grumbled. “Thought you should know.”

No warning was given. Swift drew back the spear and launched it, catching and pinning the woman carrying what she hoped was the only automatic weapon. The woman was floored with a cry of pain, the tribal spear pinning her to the now bloodied ground. Magenta snarled, going to draw a concealed weapon. But Swift was far, far quicker. Already drawing out two hand carved blades from bones of the cave wolf.

Swift moved with incredible speed. Far too fast for Magenta, who was becoming increasingly enraged with the sheer speed this woman could move at.

“Oh you’ve gone and pissed me off, bitch!” She screamed, pulling a revolver and taking aim. Smarter, faster and one step ahead, Swift counter acted accordingly. A swift sideways roll towards the other still standing Black Mamba slaver and she baited Magenta to do exactly as she’d hoped. Shoot. Accidently kneecapping her own man. Who went down screaming and cursing the leader.

“Your anger makes you stupid, slaver.” Swift Wind sneered. Pulling the spear from the shoulder of the fainted woman. “But I don’t think you had any brains to start with… Now, my friends!” She barked and in seconds there was a eruption of footsteps and Swift was joined by her hidden warriors. “Tell me… Who is ‘calling the shots’ now?” Swift smirked at the completely dumbfounded Magenta. “It’s Swift Wind. Don’t ever forget it!”

Among those who rallied, Swift couldn’t see Dax ...Or Winter’s. It concerned the young woman. Winter’s knew to come back, even if Dax had sulked off to go with the evacuees. She didn’t have time to think too much into it. Assured Winter’s would come back any second now. 

“Fuckin’ called it. Knew you had some fuckers hidden somewhere...Just didn’t think it’d be this intense” The pink haired woman cackled. Again- Not seeming phashed she could be mear seconds from death. “Ya cocky bitch. You aint won yet! Where do you think those cages went? With the real firepower that’s where! ...They’ll be back any minute now.”

Swift Wind’s features morphed into a frown. Unsure whether to call Magenta’s bluff. If she was telling the truth… They may be out gunned. As only a few of her own carried automatic weapons. The ammo scarce in these parts. 

“Just give us what we want! Release our friends!” Swift snarled, pointing the spear at her rival’s throat once more. “Do it or I’ll-!”

“And the calvaries back!” Magenta grinned widely, pointing behind Swift. Prompting the blond to turn around against her better judgement. There was the group Magenta had spoken of. Armed to the teeth as Swift had feared. MP5s and Sniper rifles slung around their backs. Magenta seized her chance- Slamming a hard fist into Swift Wind’s jaw, sending her to the ground. “Nobody puts me in a corner, bad bitch!” 

The Wi-wayan gasped, eager to retribute Swift Wind’s assault. But was stopped as Swift used her spear to regain her footing. Magenta paced towards her group, happily hopping over the gasping woman. 

“Magenta. Look what we found on our way back!” Grunted a large, burly man. The leader of the recalled slavers. “Bring ‘em over!” To Swift Wind’s horror, she saw the men bring forward two individuals held at gunpoint. Her friends… Dax and Winter’s. They looked  _ terrified _ . 

The leader of the Mambas sensed Swift’s dismay. Jumping at a chance to salt the wound.

“...You know these two, bad bitch?” Magenta asked softly. Roughly stroking an index finger along Swift Wind’s jawline. Snickering when Swift recoiled in disgust. Now it time to stick the knife back in. “...Pick one. We kill the other.”

“What?!” Swift barked, stepping forward instantly. Only to be met with the barrel of a rifle pressed harder against Winter’s head.

“I said. Choose. You’re all about options, bad bitch. So I’m givin’ you two. You can save scruffy here…” She jabbed a thumb in Dax’s direction. “Or this fine piece of ass.” A gesture at Winter’s. “Choose. Which one lives and which one dies. Times runnin’ out ‘Swift’.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tough choices for tough times ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre warning: This chapter is long and boring.

“Come on, bitch. I ain't gonna wait forever.”

The growls from Magenta snapped Swift Wind back to reality. The offer of choosing one life over another had knocked her sick right down to the pit of her stomach. Swift’s head pounded like war drums, loud enough she felt she was going to pass out from the harsh inner noise. Her voice reduced to a stranged wheeze. Magenta knew this. Her sickening grin widened. “Cause...If you won’t pick like a good leader would. I can just go ahead and kill ‘em both. You should at least save one...So you’re not givin’ two families bad news.”

“You sickening beast!” Swift Wind erupted. “You dare say I am bad leader when you use force and threat to get your own way?”

“That’s just how the world works. Kill or be killed. Eat or be eaten, all that…You’re fuckin’ dumb to think you can get anywhere by...Whatever the fuck your idea of existing is...And don’t get me monologuing! I hate assholes who monolog.”

“Kill her! Spear her heart!” Cried Winter’s. “Do it!”

One of Magenta’s grunts jabbed the barrel of his gun into Winter’s back. Shunting the woman forward and into the wet earth with a pained grunt. Earth splattering on impact. Her captor laughed, Magenta snorted.

“Don’t fucking touch her!” Came the fierce snarl of Dax, throwing himself protectively over the down Winter’s. “Rabid dogs. Subhuman…”

Swift Wind seethed. Unable to handle herself any longer. She would not be this woman’s plaything. She would not be put in a corner. Her hands shifted through the earth. Snaking through the grass until they found the wood of her spear.

Her brown eyes never surrendered their hateful fixation on her rival. Swift Wind felt nothing but fury and hatred. The world around her faded to darkness. The only focus in the world was her enemy. Magenta. For her spear to rip, tear and mangle her flesh. To puncture and impale, to make her _suffer_ for her crimes against her people!

The weapon was flung forward as her enemy laughed cruelly. Before Magenta could even gasp, or call upon her goons. Swift’s spear skewered deep into the woman’s weak point. An unarmed section of her midriff, right within distance of the downed chieftain. The flint punctured deep. Blood spluttered from the target’s mouth as Magenta made a slow descent to the ground. To her knees, then her side. Then finally, to the mossy earth. Her breathing laboured and she strangled for breath, both her hands gripping the weapon still lodged in her stomach. Reality began to return for Swift, whose breathes were just as heavy as her mortally wounded enemy.

Her captured allies gasped. The goons backed up a pace. Horrified at their leaders sudden fall. To a savage.

“It seems...I have just killed you,” She seethed. Staring down on the bleeding woman. “Your disgusting motto rings true after all. Your crimes against my tribe have cost you your life, Magenta. Do not waste your last breathes begging me to spare you…”

Magenta wheezed. But not through distress or dispair. But from dismal amusement. Even when taking her last breaths this witch taunted her!

“Last b-breathes huh…? This is ‘em. Kill ‘em all.”

Two shots rang. Swift’s eyes widened. Dax turned panicked, only to be eye to eye with the barrel of a rifle.

No...

NO.

NO!

Her worst fear was realised. They’d killed them. They had killed Dax and Winter’s with no remorse. Both bodies lay stiff and lifeless at the feet of their killers.  Swift screamed. Throwing herself over Dax and Winter’s.

“I said kill them all!” Came a pained scream. One of the grunts had come to the witches rescue. Hurling her off to safety. Not before she ordered her goons to turn their weapons on Swift and her friends.

They returned fire on the Mambas. Some eager to avenge their two killed in cold blood. Two of the Mambas dropped. Guns and melee weapons clashed. The Sound of steel hacking through bone, bodies hitting the earth echoed the chasm. Vultures began to soar the dark sky as one by one the casualties mounted up. The odds had begun to fall in Swift Wind’s favour. As the Mambas began to burn through ammunition.

Amongst the chaos. Magenta’s second grunt lurked. Managing to fall back. He couldn’t spot the blonde rat amongst her brood now. So he would smoke her out. Literally. Besides the old cages they kept their captures there were barrels of explosive material. Used to clear the way for this very camp. So volatile, the slightest spark would set it to hell.

All it took was a single shot from his rifle. Then the ground around them all shook, startling all involved. The crates exploded violently into plumes of black and dark red as fire spread through the battlezone. Roaring and crackling as it fed in the dry grass. The air soon thick with heavy smoke. He grinned at what he had caused.  Before the grunt took off after his wounded leader in retreat.

The whole area was glowing. Dangerous reds and oranges. Embers scattering through the darkening sky. Thick black smoke bellowed into the air as various birds began to scatter to the skies ahead, sensing the incoming danger.

“Swift!”

One surviving member of her tribe limped to his leader. Leg bloodied and charred. She was stuck by the bodies of Dax and Winter’s. Whispering _‘No…Please no.’_ over and over. “Swift Wind, we need to go!” He wheezed. The smoke taking its toll on his failing lungs.

“No! I won’t leave them! I cost them their lives!” She screamed. “I will not leave them!”

“Chief we do not have time for this!” The man roared. Having no other option than to break rank and grab his leader. Hurling the sobbing woman over his shoulder and breaking through the toxic smoke screen. Leaving fallen friends and foes to the raging fires.

Safety came in the form of a small passage where Swift had left the horses. Swift Wind’s own steed was agitated and uneasy on approach. Bellowing in distress and rutting. Smelling the smoke gave it the primal urge to flee. No other horses were there, just evidence of flurried panic. Snapped branches and kicked up soil said it all.

“Swift Wind, you need to go to the camp and we need to get everyone out of the area. This fire is going to destroy the entire forest! I will go back and look for survivors,” The warrior stated. “Now! Chief!”

Still Swift Wind had not spoken. The horrors of those she had assured a victory...Dead. As a result of her own reckless behaviour. Her last words to Dax were harsh and hateful. He had been right all along. Her arrogance and pride cost him his life. She didn't dare to think what were that man’s last thoughts. His son- Oh gods his son… She would have to tell his son. Just like Magenta had taunted her about.

Even in death that woman had had the last laugh.

She mounted the elk which was more than happy to get moving. Not even giving her time to look back on the warrior who pulled her from the burning wreckage. The ground beneath was soon littered with hot embers, making the creature she rode wail in distress and pain. But neither had a choice but to power through the fire and the flames. As their world burned to smoldered around them. Unbeknownst to Swift Wind the wounded man who pulled her from the wreckage had not even had the strength to return the battleground.

* * *

“Something is wrong.”

Akicita looked towards Two Foxes. Her back was to them all,looking towards the mountain peaks with great concern. Eagle nodded to the man that she would speak to the elder. Stepping forward to the older woman's side.

“What is it, Two Foxes?” Eagle asked. “Is...Is it my wife? ...Is she safe?”

“Something is coming. Watch the birds...It’s Destroying everything it touches. The tribe should not linger here,” The elder said. Walking past Eagle towards Akicita. “Akicita. We must find Swift Wind and her group.”

“Of course. I’ll go now… Save the others from worry-”

“Shes here!” Eagle barked. Alerting all the camp to the approaching elk. The children were the first to run to Swift Wind. They were the first to see her burned and beaten body. Gasping in fearful shock as the cervine trotted past them.

Divinity slowly approached the shaken children. Placing her hands on the shoulders of Fawn. Gently guiding her daughter away back to their makeshift tent.

“Mother- What happened to her. She's hurt and-”

“And shes alone…”

Fawn turned to Junior. Who carried the same tearful look. The building fear for his only parent’s safety taking a toll on such a young thing.  “Wheres...Wheres my dad…?”

“Are they still in the forest, mother?” Fawn asked. Hoping to get Dax Jr an answer.

The bombardment of questions she couldn't answer hurt Divinity. Running a hand across her buzzcut hair. Brains racking for any answer that could soothe the distressed children.

“...I’m sure Swift Wind will speak to you all in a moment. She always has to talk to Elder Two Foxes after a journey, remember?” The woman gave a warm smile. When the two children returned one she felt a pang of anxiety hit her chest. Dreading if Swift Wind had come alone for a reason. This boy only had Dax. His mother dying so early in his youth. “Dax, dear… Come to our tent while we wait. I’ve got some biscuits for you and Fawn.”

 

Everyone kept their distance as the elk finally made its stop. Knowing something was very, very wrong. Meters from where Elder Two Foxes and Eagle stood. Slowly dismounting, Swift couldn’t find the words to explain herself. What had happened. It just didn’t seem real, like a horrible dream or a fictional tale. She’d awaken any minute now and find her friends and family well and happy. ...And none of this nightmare had ever happened.

She dismounted slowly. A tearful gaze to Eagle said more than words ever could and her wife came running. Throwing her arms around Swift Wind and pulling her in tight. Her guard finally fell and the leader’s emotions caught up with her once more. Tears spilling silently down her smoke stained cheeks.

“Swift, dear… What…” Eagle began.

“It’s my fault,” Choked Swift. The sinking feeling in her chest became heavier and heavier.

“Your...What is your fault? Swift… speak to me! How did you get these injuries? What-”

“They’re dead. ...They killed them. I shouldn’t have-...” Swift Wind fell to her knees. Brown eyes wide in remorse.  Nothing but swarming emptiness filling her. “I’ve failed you all.”

“We suffered losses?” Akicita asked. Taking a knee beside the sobbing woman. “...All of them?”

“All…” Swift repeated in a stranged whisper. “I...I attacked their leader. Enraging her to execute hostages… We didn’t ...We didn’t even find where they took the Lycan tribe. I have let everybody down.”

Everyone stood in mournful silence. The loss of so many hitting hard. All their lives lost in vain. “We must leave this place. They intend to burn it to the ground and kill or enslave any who stand in their way. I can’t ...I can’t risk losing anymore people to my own foolhardy decisions!”

“Excuse me?” Came a voice behind them all. Everyone looked up to sight Divinity.

“This doesn't concern you,” Eagle said frowning.

“It does when I have a six year old crying his eyes out. Desperate for his father’s return. I think I atleast owe him an answer.”

“Divinity. With all do respect-”

“Eagle...It’s ...Okay,” Swift Wind wheezed. slowly coming to her feet. “Where's this boy? I shall speak with him.”

“Are you sure?” Divinity asked. Swift Wind looked...Awful.

“Yes. Take me to him.”

Divinity escorted the wounded leader back towards her temporary home. It was a large tent, a beige grey in colour. Large enough to house four people. As Divinity had intended to share her home with Dax and his son.

“Through here. I hope he has calmed down… But I can only offer so much comfort when I know so little.” Divinity explained. Opening the flap for the younger woman to enter. “...Swift Wind... What has happened…? Tell me before you tell him.”

“...One thing at a time. Please…” Swift sighed. Heading through to the empty sleeping quarters. Only Dax Jr was there. Sat on a tattered bedroll sniffling and sobbing.  It tore her heart in two. She had such little strength left in her, what she did have… She dedicated to this boy.

“Dax?” She said. Slowly going to her knees. Head beginning to pound slowly as the anxiety welled up inside her. Swift’s throats was so dry, everything she said was a strained, agonising croak.  “I need to tell you something.”

What came next was not easy for her. She lied.

Telling the child how his father bravely fought alongside her. Hoe he had bravely advanced on as Swift Wind had to fall back to deal with their leader. “Your father was so brave… Keeping us safe from any advancing bad guys. But… There was just too many of them. Even for your father. ...But still he fought as I rid the world of that evil witch.  ...He kept them back… Until… Junior...I’m sorry. Your father isn’t coming home.”

She looked to the boy. Swift had been avoiding eye contact throughout the entire fabricated tale. The woman could pinpoint the exact moment the boy’s world fell apart. Knowing he now had.nobody left. No family. Nobody.

“B-But...wh...No…”  The boy whimpered. “Dads...Gone… My dad is gone!!”

Divinity took this chance to pull the boy in close. Dax clung to her, sobbing inconsolably into her furred hood. Swift took the opportunity to quietly take leave. Divinity would be best to ease the boy’s pain at this point.

“I know this is sudden…” Swift sighed. “But we will be leaving tonight. Far from here… We cannot stay here anymore.”

The other woman only nodded slowly. Keeping Dax tightly against her as he cried gently. Not caring to challenge why another stressful journey was needed. Divinity only wanted to help this broken child now. “Thank you,” Swift said before taking her leave.

Black smoke was beginning to peek over the horizon. The timer had begun. Swift Wind knew she no longer had time to mourn her losses and wallow in her own pity.  To honour the lives of those who fell and their sacrifices. Swift Wind needed to save their family and loved ones. To keep them safe for generations to come.

“Akicha,” She called and the guard came running. The last of the woman’s strength was sapping fast. It pained her to do it, but she could not face her people and deliver one last devastating message. “I need you...To tell them all a message...Please.”

* * *

_“We must leave these lands. Our home-”_

Eagle pulled Swift Wind to her feet. Gently assuring her wife she could manage this. How brave and strong she had been throughout this and how she must not blame herself…

_“Chieftain Swift Wind requested I speak on her behalf. She is wounded from the battle-”_

A family of cave wolves scattered through the trees. The female holding the young pup in its mouth as they desperately fled from the roaring flames. Hot embers burned their paw pads. As they headed for the great creek.

_“I’m not sure where our travels will take us Or if we can ever return to our homeland. But as long as stay united, we will get through this-”_

Divinity walked along with her daughter's hand in hers. Her other arm holding a heart broken Dax jr by her side. _‘I’ll take care of him. As my own.’_ She had told Swift Wind and Elder Two Foxes. Fawn had told Dax he was like her brother now and she would be the best sister ever to him. That was a promise. She would be there for him.

_“This fire is tearing through our forest. A fire set by Magenta in a final act of hatred against us-”_

Elder Two Foxes spoke to Swift Wind privately. Before the tribe left. Declaring she would stay behind. Swift Wind protested, outraged at the idea of leaving their most valued member of the tribe behind. It was not their way- …

“This is my home. My ancestors home. I won’t be around many more winters-”

“Don’t talk about such things! I will not be responsible for another's death!” Swift cried.

“Swift Wind, dear… You are not responsible for the deaths of those who fought today. Do not let this burden rest on your shoulders my child. You must be strong. Strong for our people...For those we have lost.” … “I will stay and perform ceremonies for those fallen. This is my home- I intend to see out my last few years here.”

“..I...I understand, Elder Two Foxes,” Swift choked. Pulling the old woman into a tight embrace as she sobbed quietly. “Goodbye…”

“Goodbye, dear Swift Wind. I know you will do me proud.”

_“We are strong. Ancestors watch over us.”_

* * *

_Six months later._

First came Monument Valley.

It had been Eagles idea to look for a potential settlement here. This state had a far hotter climate, making the predators smaller and less dangerous than the ones of Wyoming. The worse the tribe had seen thus far was a few coyotes here and there, assumed to be small wolves at first. They scarpered the moment the large group walked within reasonable distance of them. The children wanted to play with the ‘small wolves’, assuming them to be puppies. Until the adults had to swiftly move them along to avoid somebody being bitten. The next creature they encountered was a medium sized cat-like creature. Tan in colour and had large paws. It froze at the approaching elk coming towards it, quickly turning tail and running. The predators didn’t seem like they’d be a huge issue. But that was the problem- They only ever seemed to encounter predatory animals. Indicating a lack of prey resources, it would be unfair for them settle and put further strain on dwindling populations.

They left the valley. Wandering north. Which lead Swift Wind to a place called ‘Salt Lake.’ It seemed a pleasant place. Though vast and empty. She assumed it all but deserted until finally, they encountered a friendly face. He was a young man with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He had a by his side an eight year old boy who was almost identical in appearance to him. They both had typical wastelander clothing on. Faded and stained.

He addressed them in a language Swift Wind...Couldn’t understand. She frowned, looking desperately to Eagle, then to Akitca. Hoping one of them could interpret. No luck. The leader could only slowly shake her head sadly.

“...English?” The man suddenly said. Making Swift Wind perk up. “You...Speak english yes?”

“Yes!” Eagle exclaimed. “Yes, sorry.”

“Why have you come here?” The stranger asked. “There are many of you. Trouble?”

“...You could say that.” Eagle explained. “We...have traveled for months. Our home was destroyed.”

Swift Wind kept her eyes down. Grip tightening on the reigns as Eagle gave a very, brief version of events. It felt like an insult to their ordeal. “We just… Want to find somewhere safe. For our tribe. ...Can you help us …”

“Temnina. This is my son, Guiding Light.”

The boy gave a small nod, grinning a gap toothed grin. The children from the tribe noticed him from the rest stop close by, Fawn and Fairstep eager to meet another child their age. They had had nobody to really talk to beyond each other the last few months...Dax spoke to nobody. Just clung to her mother. Fawn’s mother called it grief and he would be like for this some time, they just had to show him they were there for him. As the adults chatted, Fawn and Fairstep approached Guiding.

“Hey!” Fair called. “My names Fairstep, this is Fawn heart. Who are you?”

The older boy just blinked. Tilting his head. Not understanding.

“I said-”

“Fairstep, I don’t think he understands… Like his daddy said. We speak a different...way to them.” Fawn explained.

“Girls. Lets head back to the camp please.” Akicha sternly said. Murmuring an apology to the baffled blonde boy as he herded the girls away. “We are not staying here, best not to get too friendly with the locals.”

“Why? It seems nice here!” Fair chirped, skipping alongside the man’s longer strides. “Even if there are no pretty flowers or animals to see.”

Akicha shook his head.

“Temnina mentioned some hostile tribes. One calls themselves ‘The White Legs.’ They’ve been harassing his tribe for a few weeks now. Apparently they have a stronghold somewhere close to here, Temnina advised we...Head away from here. Unless we’re prepared to deal with the threat...I shouldn’t be talking to you kids about this! Go have fun or something!” He tutted, letting them run back to Divinity, Fair’s mother and Dax.

“Hey Dax,” Fawn smiled. Taking her seat next to the boy. He said nothing. As usual. “We’re going to be doing _more_ walking. Some nasty tribe lives near here.”

“...Nasty tribe?” Dax finally perked his head up. “Like...Like the ones who killed my dad…”

Divinity quickly intervened, as the boy’s eyes became heavy with tears. Pulling him close and keeping an arm around his small shoulders.

“Those...people… Were no tribe, dear. They were an evil group of monsters who had no values or worth. But they are gone now, you shouldn’t think about them, Dax.” She rubbed his shoulder. prompting a sniffle that he understood.

After an hour of waiting around. Swift Wind addressed the tribe. To confirm what everybody already knew. They still has no home. Some were outraged at how long they had been walking. The older members of the tribe expressing it was taking a toll on their old bones. Divinity fretted that the journey was traumatic enough for Dax, having lost his father and home in such a short period of time.

Argument after argument occurred. Swift felt put into a corner. Until finally- She felt herself snap.

“I am trying my best!” She screamed. “To keep us all safe! Can you please just give me a chance to  fix what damage I've done!”

Nobody understand what she truly meant by this. With the exception of Eagle and Akitcha. “Please...I know how hard this is on you all...Some more than others.” She glanced towards Divinity who held Dax by her side. “But I know where we will go now. A place called Bountiful. That is our new home.”

* * *

Bountiful. The name suited the place well. Though it was sparse of actual population. Not that Swift Wind cared. The city was mostly populated by feral cats and deer. Living harmoniously side by side as they grazed on the shrubs and lounged in the sun. All she longed for. What they all did.

Swift Wind sighed and dismounted the elk. Patting its neck in thanks for traveling all this way. Aswell giving it’s back to those struggling at points of the journey. Even in it’s aging state her steed was vital in everything she did.

“Take him for some water. Will you children?” Swift smiled wearily, handing the reins to Fawn Heart. “He will want a rest too.”

“Yes chief Swift!” Fawn said, taking the elk’s reigns and gently coaxing it along as she talked to it.  Dax following along as the tribe began to explore the small city, their possible new home. They passed various adults, exploring empty houses. Some venturing towards a huge decreptid temple in the center of the worn down city. “How come chief Swift Wind never named him?” Fawn asked Dax as she petted the elk’s thick fur as it drank ravenously from the reservoir.She liked looking after things. Especially animals or younger babies.

“I don’t know,” Dax mumbled. Rubbing his thumbs quietly. Not really paying full attention.

“Come pet him. He’s nice.”

Dax Jr nervously approached the beast that towered over them both. Though it was very content drinking from the water. He placed his open palm onto its lower foreleg. A smile slowly forming.

“Oh!...He’s been hurt!”

Dax pointed to an faded scar that parted a section of the elk’s fur. It had mostly healed, but the scar remained. Fawn smiled.

“It’s okay. It’s an old sore. See? It doesn’t hurt him anymore. ...He got better.” She looked to Dax. Who still looked on in his own hurt. “...You will get too. My mum was really sad when my dad died. But...She began to feel less sad over time. She still misses him. But she doesn’t cry anymore.”

“How did he die…?”

“Oh… Cave wolves ...They bit him and kept biting him Elder Two Foxes said. And it...Made him weak and he died.”

“Do you hate the wolves for killing your daddy?”

The question surprised Fawn. She hadn’t ever thought about it. The wolves scared her, they scared everyone. But she wouldn’t say she hated them? Though….She wasn’t fully sure what hate was. Only that it wasn’t a good thing.

“No. Mummy said they’re animals and they don’t know they did wrong. So she shouldn’t really get mad at them.”

Dax looked down. He seemed in thought.

“...You can hate anything if it hurts you or makes you mad.” He spoke slowly and never looked at her as he said it. It made Fawn feel uneasy but she wasn’t sure why. Maybe her mother would now.

After the elk settled down in a shaded area. Dax and Fawn headed back to find her mother. Divinity pulled them both into a hug. Thrilled to see them both getting along so well in such trying times. She took them both to the Bountiful temple.Swift Wind had come to her decision.

“This place is everything we need. Food, clean water. We can go back to the Black salt tribe for trade. No doubt over time we will finally make use every building here. ….We will settle here. ...I ...I want thank you all. For staying with me. Despite….Despite-”

Eagle stood quickly. Coming to her wifes aid putting an arm around her to reassure her. The chief cleared her throat and started again. “Th-Thank you...I know some of you struggled. Felt like you were giving up so much for so little in return. I can only hope you are all comfortable and happy here over the coming years. That the future generations will flourish, even when I am long gone. ...Thank you, my friends…”

Everyone cheered. Embraced one another. Many shared a hug with their doting chief.

The nightmare was over. Finally over.

* * *

\-- The front door clicked.

Athena jolted awake. She must have dozed off after fixing Tiberius’ cape! She glanced to the kitchen clock. Six thirty. Tiberius was home. Nothing was prepared. He was going to be furious.

She heard his exasperated sigh after she remained silent in the kitchen when the front door slammed shut. Then the soft pad of his boots on their carpet towards the kitchen. Then he entered. Looking...Surprisingly placid.

“Athena. You didn’t greet me upon entry,” He said. “I hope you don’t intend to make a habit of that,” he told her, pouring himself a drink of water.  “Undoing all my hard training. ...Where is dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've not seen the last of Athena's tribe! But for now ... We're heading back to the present day...Until the next chapter ;-)


End file.
